sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes of the Sun
(hello reader and welcome to my FIRST wiki page, hurrah! anyways thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy, also if you see any spelling errors, grammar errors or anything else please let me know in the comment section and tell me what I can do to improve. thanks and enjoy) (warning: the following will contain crossovers, and a few memes, you have been warned) Who are the Heroes of the Sun? "PRAISE THE SUN!" (Heroes of the sun motto) The heroes of the sun are an army of humans, mobians, etc, who are dedicated to spreading kindness and cooperation throughout other worlds and universes and so on, they are also some of the more lesser known groups and are almost never seen in public papers and other news-wise articals. These people are the followers of the sun, who they believe is their god in a way aside from the real god, and so they worship it and praise the sun like god too. within this army are the sunlight heroes, a group of humans and mobians who were thought to be picked by the sun itself and they are the leaders. The Sunlight Warriors The sunlight warriors consist of 4 generals, 2 humans and 2 mobians; Issac The lost (the leader of them), Harold the echidna (the support), Seigmoar of caterina. (the human). (and the brawn) and the High priestess. each from a different world, and each with their own roles. They lead the armies of the sun to fight against anyone who try to destroy the sun or harm the truly innocent. (still hiring) Origins "I have been chosen by the former leader Solaire, and I promised I would make sure his last wish is forfilled" - ''Issac the lost. Many years ago in the world of fire and hollows. The choosen undead and his companion solaire have won and were able to keep the flame going, at the cost of the undeads life. afterwards Solaire saw that even with fire there was no peace, so he decided to get together a band of men, women and other creatures willing to join and created the heroes of the sun, he belived that if they could spread the way of cooperation they could restore peace to the land, sadly that didnt work... so they decided for a new plan, go to other worlds and ask other worldy races to join their cause and so they gathered up their soapstones and forged them into a mighty sunstone. The sunstone allowed each warrior the ability to go to other worlds without needing to be summoned, but then tragedy struck and Solaire had died. Before his death he chose 1 man to lead, he was an unkindled and had lost his way, hence he was named Issac the lost and ever since then he has lead the heroes of the sun and searched for more worlds to spread its idea of cooperation by non-violent means. The Army of the Sun ''"onward brothers! For the sun and is rays of cooperation! Or something like that." (Harold the echindna and siegmoar with their part of the army charging into battle.) Although they wish for peace and jolly cooperation, they will still fight if need be and to fight its enemies the heroes of the sun had to build an army, and they did just that. This army has no generally known uniform, so soldiers can look like anyone but they always have a sunlight shaped badge on their clothing. Mobians and aliens get tattoos instead. The Sunlight Army Units *'Sunlight Swordsmen:' The basic and most common soldier in the army, they use a broadsword or any other weapon depending on where they are from so fighting them is like rolling dice, you don't know what your gonna get, the same is with armor, their armor will vary from world to world and be random but what is common is the fact that their armor is almost indestructible and wont shatter and even protect against bullets and explosives making them feared on the battlefield when it comes to bullets and arrows. *'Sunlight Archers': The supporting factor, these units are the ones who kill enemy units from afar and are rumored to have lighting embedded in their arrows, they wield a long bow or a heavy crossbow because of its power and simplicity. These units are always behind the rest of the army and are some of the most important. *'Sunlight Priests': These units are the most valuable in the entire army aside from the hero. Priests are in charge of moral and keeping the soldiers alive, they carry rays of sun (or sunlight in a bottle) that provides the healing factor of the army and so they are always heavily guarded. Unlike other soldiers priests wear white robes with a large sunlight insignia on the back so they are easier to identify. Strengths Teamwork is one of the reasons that the heroes of the sun has survived, and thanks to the mobians and their ways of showing unity and cooperation they have survived even longer and win many battles. Solar powered. The army is solar powered and they are at their best during daylight hours but when night falls the sunlight priests use their rays of sun to keep the army powered up. Weaknesses Its dangerous to go alone: single members may be powerful but they cant take on more than 1 or 2 enemies at a time. Darkness: they aren't and strong or fast in the dark that is why they stay in the sun or have sunlight priests on standby. Allies: '''everyone who they arent at war with. (they are a very friendly group.) '''Enemies: Eggman/robotnik, anyone who wishes to destroy the sun, demons and just evil in general. (thanks for reading! Leave a good review please.) Category:Good Category:Groups/Organizations